


Soldier Up

by PastelMommy



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMommy/pseuds/PastelMommy
Summary: A lot of lemon oneshots in the Far Cry 5 universe with a female reader.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Reader, John Seed/Reader, Joseph Seed/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Soldier Up

~Welcome to my one-shot series~

Rules:

All one-shots will be MXM, from Far Cry 5, and possibly yandere themed.

Rape/noncon, graphic gore, triggering subjects are allowed, and you can request them all you’d like. There are no limits.

All requests must involve a character from the above relationship tags. No other characters are allowed.

Gender-bending heroes not on the list are allowed, but must be specified in requests.

Disclaimer: I attempt to fit all of my written works into the world Far Cry 5 has, so your prompts may be changed or altered slightly for my convenience!


End file.
